Sam
Sam, labeled The Nice-Guy Gamer, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Toxic Rats. He is confirmed to be returning as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars. When Sam is first introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, he is seen playing a portable console, excited about obtaining a grenade launcher upgrade. He is heard screaming when Chris blows up the yacht. Sam is the last to make it to shore, all the while protecting his handheld and manages to swallow a fish in the process. He is then shown in the confessional, where he states that he hopes not to be eliminated first and hopefully sixth or seventh at least, saying he wouldn't mind that. He then resumes to play video games immediately. During the race, Sam, along with Staci, is the last person to arrive, and is put on the Toxic Rats. Later, when Dakota is frightened by a mutant squirrel, she jumps into Sam's arms, and he smiles at her. During the challenge, Sam is used as the base for B's "human ladder" and compliments his idea of how to get the totem pole down. After losing the challenge, Sam (along with the rest of the team), becomes irritated by Staci's constant chatter. At the elimination ceremony, Sam is thrown the fifth marshmallow, which lands on his portable console. In Truth or Laser Shark, Sam is awakened by Scott running in through the door. Scott tells his team he was out kissing one of the female contestants and, when they ask which one, he says a gentleman never kisses and tells. Sam is confused by the statement and thinks Scott has kissed a man. At the beginning of the challenge, Sam's portable console and Dakota's cell phone were confiscated. When Dakota complains about not getting enough beauty sleep, Sam attempts to compliment her, but is scared upon seeing her eyes. Sam compliments Dakota again later while walking in the woods. However, he ends up talking about her nostrils which confuses her. He tries to bond with her over their mutual dependence on electronics, but fails in the process. In the first challenge of the episode, it is revealed that Sam farted on his first (and apparently only) date. Sam later tries to be excused from the challenge, saying he has already been embarrassed, but is denied. Sam seems to complete his part of the obstacle course challenge quickly, but struggles to hand off the rat to Dakota, having to do so after falling (and wiping off the rat). When Scott suggests his team vote out Dakota, Sam defends keeping her, despite her distraction caused by the paparazzi and costing them the challenge. Nonetheless, she is eliminated. In the confessional, he is upset about her departure, saying how he looked forward to making awkward passes at her all season while getting rejected the whole time. In Ice Ice Baby, Sam spits out Chef's gruel at breakfast, saying that he now knows why gruel rhymes with cruel. Later, in the mountain climbing challenge, Sam gives up on climbing, but when Dawn finds a recorder in the pile of trash to help B, Sam says he has a high score in a recorder video game. Sam then deliberately plays bad music to distract the giant cockroach, allowing B to devise a plan on how to get up the mountain. In the second part of the challenge, Sam and Lightning are sent to capture the flag, even though Sam asked if someone with more 'leg-foot coordination' could go instead. When they reach a path of ice, Sam gets an idea and rides on his belly, exclaiming 'The thunder will arrive before the lightning! I'm thunder!' However, he slides into some cold water and gets turned into an ice cube. Later on, Scott uses him in his frozen state to melt the Rats' fort, letting the Maggots win the challenge. That night, Sam is in the bottom two with B. Before the results were announced, Dakota hang-glides in, and crashes into Sam, causing an pleasant reunion between the two. Ultimately, he is given the marshmallow, and B is eliminated from the competition. In Finders Creepers, Sam is pushed out of the way by Scott as they are running out of the cabin. He tries to greet Dakota, but she can't hear him because her ears are still damaged from the air horn. When Lightning is attacked by a mutant squid, Sam tells Scott a video game technique to use to save him. However, it doesn't work and Sam is attacked by the squid as well. After Lightning is captured by the spider, Sam is worried about him and Dawn and argues with Scott about whether to search for them or not. Later on, Sam states that Dakota's absence is making him more focused and starts to run faster. He runs over a land mine and is blown up. Afterwards, Sam is accidentally pushed into a grave full of kitchen grease by Scott. Dakota comes along to dump more grease in the grave, and Sam is attacked by giant maggots. Dakota feels bad for him, but leaves anyway. After the Mutant Maggots leave the graveyard, Sam calls Scott over. He tries to warn Scott that the coffin will spring up when the key is used on it, but Scott doesn't listen and gets hit by it. Sam looks amused as he states that he tried to warn him. As Sam and Scott are walking by Anne Maria, she trips them and the spider wraps them in webbing. Despite Scott telling him to give up, Sam continues to try and win the challenge. He wins the challenge for their team, due to Brick losing all of his teammates. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Sam, along with the other Rat males, is awakened by Brick's alarm clock. He complains about the noise in the confessional, before going back to playing his game. He was present when Lightning's protein went missing later. In the first part of the challenge, Sam is given the task of pumping air down to Brick, but after he couldn't do it fast enough, Lightning took over. During the second portion of the challenge, Sam, along with Brick and Dawn, are the water-skiers for their team. That is, until Jo shoots Lightning in the back, with one of the seagulls, thus forcing Sam to drive the boat. As they approach the final mine, Scott shoots Sam with a seagull, rendering him unconscious, causing the Rats to lose the challenge. Later, Sam was shown with Scott discussing who to vote out, when Scott framed Dawn for stealing the contestants most prized possessions. Unlike the other contestants, Sam does not seem angry at Dawn, as when Scott threatens her, Sam looks at her with a sad, almost sympathetic look. At the elimination ceremony, he is given the second marshmallow of the night. In Runaway Model, Sam attempts to join in on his team's circle of trust, but is quickly rejected after Scott points out his "circus thumb." Sam defends himself by saying that's what you get when you have ten years of gaming experience and then adds that he has cat-like reflexes. Sam attempts to prove this by removing cheese quickly from a mouse trap, which he does, but quickly stumbles backwards and falls into all the other mice traps he had set up. During the fashion challenge, the Toxic Rats attempt to catch Sasquatchanakwa with Brick's duffel bag, which contains army boots, jockstraps, and vests. Sam is against this idea and says that they need chic, sophisticated, and coordinated looks. Sam then goes to Dakota for fashion advice and she tells him a secret: stripes. The Rats use Brick's duffel bag trick to dress Sasquatchanakwa up in stripes, but lose the fashion part of the challenge after they use horizontal stripes and not vertical stripes. When the Rats travel to Boney Island, Sam begins suffering from video game withdrawal and begins to see random objects (such as ducks) digitalized, just like a video game. After Brick, Lightning, and Scott fail to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, Sam uses his team's "last life" to climb up the scaffolding, avoiding the barrels Sasquatchanakwa is throwing, and attempts to rescue Lindsay, but quickly gets thrown off the scaffolding by the much larger and stronger Sasquatchanakwa. A while later, Jo is able to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, winning the challenge for the Mutant Maggots. At the Rat's Campfire Ceremony, Sam is in the bottom two with Brick and receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, signifying his elimination. Brick salutes Sam as he leaves, and Sam returns the gesture. As Sam is about to take the Hurl of Shame, Dakota runs up to him and gives him her number, which quickly ends up back in her hands after Sam is catapulted off the island and he drops it by mistake. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Sam is brought back to the island and is trapped underground with Gwen, for the second part of the challenge as an incentive to complete it. He is eventually rescued by Dakota (who is now mutated into a gigantic mutant monster). However, he does not seem to mind her new form thinking she is even cooler than before. At the elimination ceremony, Sam compliments Dakota's new appearance, and the two begin to make out, disgusting the Mutant Maggots. They continue to makeout, even after Dakota is eliminated from the competition, and as they take the Hurl of Shame together. Sam returns for the finale in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, where he reluctantly supports Lightning, after being forced to by Chris. Although, as the episode progresses, Sam begins to root for Cameron after believing him to be the underdog. When the mutant animals attack the cast, Sam is crushed between the Mutant Turtle's legs, while Dakota tries to save him. He is later ecstatic when Cameron wins. At the end of the episode, Cameron decides to spend the money on all the other contestants, exciting Sam, who plans to buy the world's largest television, and every video game known to man. He then leaves the island along with the other contestants and Chef, while Chris gets arrested. In Ultima In Ultima, Sam was among the various teens from Total Drama Island who managed to escape their world's destruction and join the Society. An alternate universe counterpart of Sam, Mxas, was kidnapped by the Mad Doctor and implanted with a heart shard of Xehanort in order for him to turn evil and for him to join the circle of the blot. Category:Sentinels Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens